Once Upon A Time
by Adele Elisabeth
Summary: Anna Montaque leaves her homeland of France to live in England with her aunt. What happens next...once upon a time not too long ago, when Snape was still at school.
1. The Story

Author's Note: Just a bit of fluff that came off the top of my head one- day. There is one or two scenes that actually happened in role-plays, like the wedding, Morganna's telling Severus she knows about a certain something, Morganna telling Severus she loves him, him telling her he loves her, the list goes on…  
  
Thanks to: Anyone who participated in the role-plays that this is loosely based on.  
  
Dedicated to: my cat. For no apparent reason.  
  
-  
  
Morganna Maria Montaque lived outside of Paris, with her family, until she was 12yrs. Anna's older sisters, Lucia and Lacrimosa, were never close to her, and her brother Gerad was indifferent to their behavior, though he thought the world of Anna.  
  
She was a beautiful child, slender and fragile, with long silvery hair that reached her waist, and deep blue eyes that you could get lost in. She was very serious, rarely laughing or playing games with other children. A smile was infrequent, and always brief.  
  
~*~  
  
Anna is 12 years old. Her sister Lucia is 14, Lacrimosa is 16, and Gerad is 18. Lacci has been going to Beauxbatons for 6 years, and Luci 4. The amount of time between the children means they are never very close to each other in likes or dislikes, their maturity varies greatly.  
  
~*~  
  
'Anna Montaque, come here this instant!' shouted Lisette, their latest nanny. She was a young woman, only 26, but she knew what she was doing.  
  
'I am too tired, Lisette!' Anna called back. 'I want to go to sleep again.'  
  
'Morganna Maria Montaque, you are going to come here, dressed and washed.' Lisette meant business. She only ever used Anna's full name when she really meant it.  
  
'Yes, Lisette.' Anna sighed.  
  
'You're going to be late, and your Aunt Lottie hates late people.' Lisette scolded when Anna finally came down the stairs. Dressed prim and proper, in a sky blue dress with a pretty white pinafore. Anna was too sweet for Lisette to stay mad at for long.  
  
'I won't be too late, Lisette,' Anna said hurriedly. 'I want very much for Aunt Lottie to like me.'  
  
'She will like you, Anna, but you have to behave very well. Mrs. Winterburn hasn't had any children around since her own daughter was your age, and that was a very long time ago indeed!' Lisette fussed, tiding this, straightening that. She plaited Anna's hair as she spoke; two french plaits with blue ribbons to match her dress. Her new white leather shoes looked all shiny from her polishing the night before.  
  
'I will miss you.' Anna said impulsively—such things were not said to the servants, not even the nannies.  
  
'I will miss you too, poppet, but you mustn't say such things in your parents hearing.' Lisette hugged Anna. 'Go, go before I change my mind and steal you away!'  
  
Anna picked up her black suitcase, gave Lisette a big hug that squeezed the breath out of her, and walked out to where her father waited with their carriage.  
  
~*~  
  
'Come along, Anna.' Mr. Montaque was always in a hurry, and today, as they were aboard the ship that would take them to England, was no different.  
  
'Yes Papa.' Anna said, bowing her head. She hurried to keep up with him, sighing as she did that this would be the last time she could see France, her beloved homeland.  
  
~*~  
  
When they arrived in England, her Aunt Margolotta was waiting. She seemed cold, stiff, and not at all the loving relative Lisette had promised Anna.  
  
'You are Morganna?' the old woman asked Anna.  
  
'Y-yes, but I don't get called that.' Anna stammered.  
  
'What do you get called then?' Margolotta demanded.  
  
'Anna.' she supplied.  
  
'Harrumph. Well, you will be using your proper name when you go to Hogwarts. You've been at Beauxbaton's for one year, yes?'  
  
'Oui, Madame.' Anna nodded. Remembering her manners, she curtsied as well.  
  
'You will be called Morganna Montaque from the moment you walk into those halls.' Margolotta declared.  
  
Anna's heart sank. She was not Morganna. She had been Anna since before she could talk. Her cousin in Calais was Morganna Montaque. She was Anna! She was not Morganna, not ever Morganna. 'But I am Anna.' She insisted.  
  
'You are Morganna Montaque and you would do well to remember that.' Her aunt snapped.  
  
'Fine.' She lifted her chin defiantly. 'Call me whatever you please, aunt, for I am Anna Montaque of Paris, no matter what name you give me.' ((author's note: Stubborn little tart, isn't she?))  
  
Margolotta regarded her niece with some surprise. From what Maxwell, Anna's father, had said, she was a quiet little girl, who would do exactly as she was told, never arguing with anything. This defiant, willful creature was not what she had been brought to expect.  
  
'Fine, Anna, but you will be enrolled as Morganna. What they call you has nothing to do with me.'  
  
Anna smiled slightly. Her aunt had underestimated her, which was obvious. What had her father been telling the woman? Nothing good, she surmised.  
  
~*~  
  
'Anna? Little Anna, from Paris?' the boy looked dubious. He was a tall, 13- year-old French boy, with blue-black hair that fell across his eyes in an irritating manner. 'You want me to watch little Anna?'  
  
Anna walked in just then. 'I'm not little anymore, Marc Remillard,' she told him. Dressed prettily in a new blue skirt and white shirt that Lisette had bought her, with a matching jacket tied around her waist. White stockings, with blue leather shoes. She was at that peculiar age, not a little girl anymore, but not a woman either, though the promise was there.  
  
Marc gulped. 'You're looking nice, Anna.' He stammered.  
  
'You're looking like you just swallowed something particularly vile.' She replied.  
  
Margolotta smiled to herself and withdrew. The plan had been from the start, that Anna Montaque would marry Marc Remillard when she was old enough, cementing a deal between the two families. Marc knew about it—vaguely, but Anna was completely unaware. Her mother wanted to give her time.  
  
'Well, I'm supposed to be your watcher, so what would you like to see first?' Marc attempted to be gentlemanly. Anna just gave him a pitying glance.  
  
'I've arranged to go to town with some girls I met on the train, they're going to Hogwarts as well. You can tag along if you wish.'  
  
Marc reddened. 'I'm afraid I haven't much choice, Anna. I've been given strict orders not to let you out of my sight.' He had no wish to be a 'tag along', which he felt was particularly insulting, but as he said, no choice.  
  
'Whatever.' She shrugged. The new clothes that she'd bought to take to England were nothing like the silly, old-fashioned things her mother insisted on buying for her. And she would be going shopping with her new friends today. The new friends were Sassy Bishop, Sabrina Kirk, Marguerite Tempscire, and Anne-Marie Kingsford.  
  
~*~  
  
Marc walked along behind the five girls, all of whom were giggling and chattering to each other. He felt distinctly out of place. Anna stopped in front a store, and stared in. All the girls clustered around, trying to see what she was looking at. It became obvious, when a black-haired, messy looking sort of a boy, with pale skin and black eyes, walked out of the store, and her eyes followed him. Marc knew him, by reputation, anyway. The boy was Severus Snape, another third year at Hogwarts.  
  
Marc groaned softly. Adoring Snape, in his opinion, was just asking for trouble. Anna would have to find that out the hard way.  
  
'What?' she rounded on him.  
  
'Nothing, Anna, nothing at all.' He said innocently. She glared at him suspiciously, but in due course the girls moved on, discussing – surprise, surprise – Severus Snape.  
  
'He's cute,' Anna said thoughtfully to Sabrina. 'What year is he in?'  
  
'He's a third year. But don't even think about it, he's in with Lucius Malfoy, and that lot, and they're trouble on wheels. He knew more about the Dark Arts than most of the seventh years!' Sabrina replied.  
  
Sassy nodded. 'Lucius Malfoy's girlfriend, Narcissa, she's all right, but Lucius? Eurgh. I'd rather be hung, drawn and quartered.'  
  
Marc nodded to himself. He didn't need to warn Anna away from Severus – these girls were doing it for him!  
  
'Still.' Anna murmured. To her, what they'd said amounted to a challenge, and she wasn't one to back down.  
  
~*~  
  
'Montaque, Morganna.' Professor McGonagall called out.  
  
Anna sauntered up and sat down, putting on the hat.  
  
'Slytherin!' it yelled, almost seconds after touching her silvery-haired head.  
  
She smiled, and went to sit at the Slytherin table. Next to Severus Snape, Marc noted with slight jealousy. Marc moved to sit on her other side.  
  
Severus muttered a brief hello. She smiled dazzlingly. At the very least, she was going to be his friend.  
  
'I'm Anna.' She smiled.  
  
'She called you Morganna.' Severus pointed out.  
  
'I know, but I've never been called by that. I have a cousin the same age that has got the same name.'  
  
'How nice.' Severus didn't seem terribly interested. She tried another tack.  
  
'I saw you at the shops a while ago.'  
  
'Did you?' he seemed mildly more interested.  
  
'Yes, my friend Sabrina Kirk told me who you were.' She grasped onto this idea with enthusiasm, tempered slightly by his uninspiring responses.  
  
'Sabrina Kirk?' he frowned, trying to recall her. 'Brunette, talks a lot?'  
  
'Yes, that's her.' Anna smiled.  
  
'Well, Morganna,' at this she winced, 'it's been nice talking to you. Good night.' Severus headed out of the Great Hall to the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
'Bye,' she murmured, staring after him.  
  
Marc had watched this exchange with growing anxiety. He knew, of course, that their parents had been planning his and Anna's marriage since the two of them were babies. If she fell for Severus…it would ruin everything. And it seemed she had fallen like a ton of bricks.  
  
And Anna Montaque was accustomed to getting what she wanted, and doing what she pleased to get it. Marc winced. If she was anything like her sisters, or mother, Snape didn't stand a chance. On the other hand, she hadn't displayed any Luci or Lacci-like attributes. Well, not yet, anyway.  
  
~*~  
  
'Anna! Come on, we're going to be late!' Sabrina cried, as Anna finished her hair and stood in front of the mirror. In charming ringlets, her silvery tresses framed her heart-shaped face, and her bright blue eyes danced with excitement. The third years were going to be helping the second years with study this week – pairs had already been announced. Yes, you guessed right. Anna and Severus though he still called her Morganna. Sigh. You can't have everything.  
  
'I'm coming, I'm coming!' making sure that the blue ribbon in her hair was anchored well, she darted out of the room, past Sabrina. 'Let's go!'  
  
'That's what I've been saying for the last ten minutes, Anna.' Sabrina gently reminded her friend.  
  
'Yes, yes, you told me.' Anna says impatiently. The two girls dash down to the Slytherin Common Room, where the rest of the second and third years were.  
  
'Who? What?' Severus looked up. Anna was beaming down at him.  
  
'You – we are paired.' She told him breathlessly.  
  
'Ah. Oh.' He seemed lost for words for a moment, but recovered his composure fairly quickly.  
  
~*~  
  
Years passed at Hogwarts. Anna and Severus's friendship blossomed and they became fairly close. In fact, he was one of her closest friends. She knew things she wasn't even supposed to know. Severus, Lily and Morganna. Well, Anna, but everyone called her Morganna. She remained hopelessly devoted, but was at least intelligent enough not to let him see that. He never looked at her – to her knowledge – as anything other than a friend. In her sixth year (his seventh), however, things came to a head.  
  
~*~  
  
It was early that year that things started to get tense. Anna had overheard what Severus was doing – a spy among the Death Eater's for Dumbledore – and told him so.  
  
'You can't tell anyone, Morganna.' He said when she told him. They were sitting in the library, talking.  
  
'I'm not that stupid,' Anna replied haughtily. 'I won't tell a soul.'  
  
Just then, a large black dog and Lily entered. The dog became Sirius Black; one of Severus's most hated adversaries, and a close friend of Lily's. Acquaintance of Anna's.  
  
Sirius looked bashful. 'Oops. You won't tell anyone?'  
  
Before Severus could answer, Anna laughed prettily and replied, 'Of course we won't tell.' she had stood up, and was behind Severus. She hugged him, and with her lips almost touching his ear, whispered 'Because if you tell on Sirius, I'll let Lucius know what you're up to.' It was an empty threat, Anna would never do that to him, but she didn't want anything happening to Sirius either.  
  
Severus shrugged her off him, and avoided her blue-eyed gaze. Lily seemed to realize something had just happened, but she didn't know precisely what.  
  
'Lily, have you seen James?' Anna deftly changed the subject. 'I have some questions for him.'  
  
Severus looked sharply at Anna, but said nothing. Lily, puzzled anew, replied, 'Of course Morgy, I saw him out on the quidditch fields just a few minutes ago. Why?'  
  
'Like I said, I have a few questions for him. I'm writing a column for the Daily Prophet on Hogwarts, school and extra-curricular activities, things like that. I want to interview some of the quidditch players, mainly the seekers. Narcissa's getting me interviews with the Slytherin's, and I figured that I could count on you and James for the Gryffindor's. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tend to want all the attention they can get, since it's usually on Gryffindor or Slytherin.' Anna explained.  
  
Severus seemed to relax slightly. Was it her imagination?  
  
~*~  
  
When the holidays came, Anna went to stay with her family in Paris. She missed Severus and Lily, but it was good to be among those of her family she had not seen in so long. Marc Remillard was there as well, to her surprise. This year would be one for many surprises.  
  
'Mama, what is Marc doing here?' Anna queried.  
  
'My darling girl, haven't you been paying attention? You are to marry him.' Her distracted mother Delilah told her.  
  
'Marry Marc Remillard? Impossible, I won't.' Anna said, shocked.  
  
'It is more than possible, and you will.'  
  
'I will not.' Anna stated coldly, disgusted that her family thought that she'd sit still for an arranged marriage. 'This conversation is over, Mama. You can tell Papa and Marc I won't be any part of any more stupid family schemes, I am not something that can be bought and sold. You may have married for money, Mama, but I won't.'  
  
'How dare you?' Delilah hissed angrily. 'I did not marry for money.'  
  
'You do a damn good job of acting, then! You and Papa say barely two words to each other, and you spend his money like water.'  
  
'It wasn't always like that.'  
  
'No?'  
  
'No.'  
  
~*~  
  
Anna and Lucia lay out in the sun, by their swimming pool. Lucia had recently acquired a few bikinis, and had given one to her sister. Lucia wore a small black string bikini, while Anna wore a more demure (but not much) soft pink version. The two of them were talking.  
  
'Look, Anna, you have to show them you're not a little girl anymore. You've been away in England for four bloody years, girl, Papa hasn't been able to see you grow up. As far as he's concerned, you're still that twelve-year- old girl who'd do anything Papa says. The only way you'll earn respect and a life of your own is to go out and get one. I did it, Lacci did it, and you can too. Be strong, even if you don't feel it. I was terrified when I told Papa I wouldn't marry whom he'd chosen for me.'  
  
'You? Afraid? I don't believe it.' Anna scorned the idea. 'You're always so poised, cool, calm and collected. You have men falling over each other to do your bidding.'  
  
'And if I'd married Jon Remillard I'd never have had any of that.' Lucia replied. 'Although, if I had, Papa wouldn't be wanting you to marry Marc. Stand up to the old man, he'll respect you for it.'  
  
'Oh all right.' Anna shrugged. 'But first…'  
  
'But first what?'  
  
'Lets work on our tans!'  
  
~*~  
  
When Anna got back to England, she was feeling much better. Lucia had been right, her father had respected her for what she did and said. Soon, it was almost December.  
  
~*~  
  
'Severus?' she whispered. This was going to be hard, but she had to. 'Severus?'  
  
'Yes, Morganna?' he replied. He sat in a chair by the fire in the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
'I've got something to tell you.'  
  
'Spit it out, Morganna.' He said grouchily.  
  
'I-I love you.' She murmured. She stared at the ground, her vision blurred with tears.  
  
'Morganna,' he said slowly, 'I'm engaged. To Akira Black.'  
  
Tears she had forced back for so long broke free of her control, and streamed down her pale cheeks. She fled the room, sobbing. She knew she shouldn't have told him! It was foolish! Stupid!  
  
~*~  
  
He dashed after her. Catching up to her by the lake, he caught her by the elbow. She shook him off, and started in the other direction.  
  
'Where are you going?' he demanded.  
  
'To pack!' she shouted, waving her hand irritably at him.  
  
He grasped her arm, pulling her around to face him. Her angry, tear- streaked face tilted up, as she was so much shorter than he was. 'What do you mean, to pack?'  
  
'I mean to pack. I'm leaving, Severus. I thought I could just say it, and whatever you did wouldn't matter, and I could just get on with life, but I was wrong. I can't. I can't stay here, so close to you. I have to get away from you!' she pulled away, but he held her tighter.  
  
Their eyes met, and he swore softly, before kissing her. She stared up at him, and he kissed her again. Then, eyes widening, he tore away from her, walking purposefully towards the castle.  
  
'What are you doing?' she asked quietly.  
  
'Going to confess to Akira and hope to god she forgives me!' he replied, not turning around.  
  
Anna laughed a sad little sound. 'You bastard.' She whispered.  
  
He spun around. 'What did you say?'  
  
'I said, Severus, you bastard. And you are, believe me. How dare you? You kiss me, just playing with my poor little heart? Build it up so you can smash it down even worse? How is that the act of a friend – and you did tell me you were my friend.' Her voice was bitter. 'Go away, Severus. Go back to your little fiancée, if she's wise, she'll kick you out on your arse, but if she loves you half as much as I do, she won't.' Anna walked past him, not bothering to look around when he called her.  
  
~*~  
  
In her room, she threw things into her suitcase, tearing to shreds pictures of Severus and sobbing uncontrollably. With trembling hand, she wrote the letter to her father requesting permission to come home. She had just sent it when Severus burst into the room.  
  
'You can't go, not just because of this!' he shouted.  
  
'Just because of this? God, Severus, you are blind. I can't take it anymore. I am leaving, end of story, end of discussion.' She shook her finger at him. 'It's not fair. You think I should stay here, keep on being your friend? You're not worthy of that, your little performance out there just proves it.'  
  
'You can get on with your life.'  
  
'What in the hell do you think I'm trying to do? I am trying to get on with my life. Away from you! How am I supposed to "get on with it" with you right here?'  
  
Montgomery flew back in the window with her father's reply. She read it, her lips moving silently. Then, she threw it to the ground and sank onto the bed, crying.  
  
Severus snatched up the letter, and read it. 'He's not letting you go.'  
  
'Get out of my sight.' She bit out angrily.  
  
Severus thought it wise to just let her be, and he did.  
  
Quietly, she unpacked that which had already been packed, and listened to her talking-owl's reassurances, and nasty words against Severus.  
  
~*~  
  
Quite by accident, that week, Anna met Jonathan O'Connell. He was a tall, handsome seventh year, who invited her along to a party he was holding at his parents home in Hogsmeade. Flattered, she accepted immediately, without thought. She went as his date, looking radiant, and she was truly enjoying herself until she heard Narcissa whisper in her ear 'Severus doesn't know what he's missing, does he?'  
  
Angry, she gave Jonathan the barest excuse to go for a moment, and stalked up to Narcissa. 'What the hell was that supposed to mean?'  
  
'Only an idiot wouldn't be able to see how you look at him when you think nobody's looking, Morganna. And you'd be a fool not to see the blatant way you ignore him, avoid him, and now you've turned up at this party with O'Connell.' Narcissa smiled.  
  
'Keep your nose out of it, Narcissa. It's none of your business.'  
  
'Whatever you say— Anna. That is what I heard Jonathan calling you, isn't it? What, now you're giving out false names?'  
  
'Anna is my name, just a shortened version. I don't like being called Morganna.' Anna walked away from Narcissa, and back to Jonathan.  
  
~*~  
  
A few weeks later, she discovered a stowaway. In her. Anna Montaque, unmarried and barely 16, was pregnant. To Jonathan O'Connell, who she had no wish to see and who had since made it clear he wanted no more to do with her. She told him of the pregnancy, he reacted as she expected, which suited her fine. She wanted him to have no part of this child.  
  
She made up her mind over who she wanted the godfather to be, though. She was going to ask Severus.  
  
Summoning up all her courage, she walked up to him one lazy Saturday afternoon by the lake. 'Severus?' she asked quietly. 'A word?'  
  
'Yes, Morganna?' he replied levelly.  
  
'I, I sort of have something I'd like you to do…well, be, and I,'  
  
'Get to the point, Morganna.'  
  
'I'd like you to be a godfather.' She blurted.  
  
'Godfather of what?' his tone was icy cold.  
  
'Of a baby, Severus. What the hell do you think?'  
  
He turned, and stared at her. Only a few weeks gone, it didn't show at all yet. She stared back at him, feeling the sting of tears in her eyes.  
  
'A baby.' He repeated. 'Whose?'  
  
'Mine.' She whispered.  
  
'Akira and I aren't getting married.' He said suddenly. 'We had a fight.'  
  
'You, you can make up though, can't you?' she asked, and silently cursed herself.  
  
'No. I love someone else, you see.' He bent, and kissed her softly, and turned to walk away.  
  
She grasped his arm. 'Who, Severus?'  
  
'It was in that kiss, Morganna.' He said simply, walking away.  
  
~*~  
  
She hugged herself, hugging that knowledge to her. She crept up the stairs into the Slytherin Common Room, planning what to do tomorrow. As it happened, she got her chance much earlier. Severus was sitting in a chair by the fire.  
  
'Severus.' She murmured, approaching him.  
  
'Go away.' He muttered.  
  
'No.' she replied coolly. 'We're going to talk. Right now.'  
  
'Fine. Talk and be done with it.'  
  
She sat down next to him, and sighed. 'I have the worst timing, don't I? I tell you I'm in love with you when you're engaged to Akira, and I ask you to be a godfather the day you're in love with me. Naturally these things happen to me.' She sighed theatrically. 'I know you're sick, Severus. Dying, according to the gloating of Lucius Malfoy. He's a very nasty person, isn't he? Well, anyway, I…'  
  
'Spit it out.'  
  
'Look what happened last time you told me to do that.' She mocked.  
  
'Don't play games, Morganna.'  
  
'I don't play games, Severus.' Her voice had a cold edge to it. 'That's your province, my friend.'  
  
Severus winced.  
  
'Dear lord, just forget I ever talked to you. Clearly this is not the time, and it's probably a damn fool idea anyway.' She made to leave, but he stopped her.  
  
'Morganna, stay. I want to hear, tell me.'  
  
'Fine. If you love me, marry me.' She said it simply.  
  
'I'm dying.'  
  
'I love you. Do you really love me?'  
  
'Of course I do, Morganna, but…'  
  
'But nothing. I have Crohns, and my oldest sister, Gloria, she died of it. When she was young, my age. Sixteen. Nobody talks about her much, mainly because she died of what I now have.'  
  
'Morganna…'  
  
'Yes or no, Severus? Will you marry me?'  
  
He sighed. 'I will.' He gave in.  
  
She laughed delightedly and threw her arms around his neck. 'I'd give all I have just to have this moment forever and ever.' She whispered, and kissed him.  
  
~*~  
  
'Tonight!'  
  
'Tonight?' Severus echoed. 'Get married…tonight?'  
  
'My uncle Rogatien lives in Hogsmeade, and he's a priest.' Anna said, eagerly. 'I've waited years for this, and I'm not a patient woman.'  
  
'But…tonight?'  
  
'Severus,' she said impatiently, 'You have this thing, Consumption. How much time to we really have? I know you and Lily have been working on that potion, but darling, I'd sort of like us to be married before you die.'  
  
'Oh all right.' He gave in. He seemed to be doing that a lot that night.  
  
~*~  
  
Severus paced the church. He wore deep green dress robes, looking very handsome. The priest, Rogatien Montaque, stood smiling in that fatherly way at them all. Lily was there, in her dress robes, and so was Anna's owl, Montgomery. ((a/n: clearly the owl was not in dress robes…))  
  
Anna came out. She looked beautiful, more than beautiful. The wedding dress was her mothers ((a/n: don't ask how it got to England.)), deep cream with pearls adorning the bodice, flaring out at the hips and having a very long train. She walked down the aisle, glowing with that inner radiance all brides possess.  
  
The ceremony went accordingly.  
  
'Do you, Severus Snape, take this woman, Morganna Montaque, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, as long as you both shall live?' the priest intoned.  
  
'I do.' Severus replied.  
  
'Do you, Morganna Montaque, take this man, Severus Snape, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, as long as you both shall live?'  
  
'I do.' Anna's voice was clear and delightful.  
  
'Then, by the power vested in me by our holy mother church, in the sight of God, I now pronounce you, husband and wife! You may kiss the bride.'  
  
Severus lifted her veil and kissed her lightly.  
  
He looked desperately ill. He collapsed down onto a pew, coughing. Blood flecked at his lips. Anna dropped her bouquet, and knelt by his side. It was too late. Anna sobbed, holding tightly to him. Severus had died.  
  
Or so it seemed.  
  
~*~  
  
Anna went about in a daze. She stood with Lily by the lake, crying. Severus's friend, Aeolus de Salis, approached them.  
  
'Excuse me? Mrs. Snape, Miss Evans?' he asked politely.  
  
'Yes?' Anna looked up.  
  
'I thought…I thought you might like to see the body. Before he's buried, I mean. It's just through here.' He motioned towards an area where it was shaded by trees, with a large rock in the center. Hesitantly, the two of them followed.  
  
Severus had been laid out on the rock. Lily stood back, muttering that they shouldn't be here, and Anna went to sit by the body.  
  
She took Severus's cold hand in her own, talking quietly to him in French. Aeolus circled the area like a caged tiger. He noted that Severus seemed to have more color now that Maria held his hand, than he had in life.  
  
Severus's eyelids flickered. Anna didn't notice; her eyes were closed. His hand twitched.  
  
She felt that.  
  
Lily threw her hands up and made a cross with her fingers. 'Dear lord!' she cried.  
  
Severus sat bolt upright. 'Lily, I think you should definitely pass Potions.' He said.  
  
Anna looked as though she'd been knocked right over. 'S-Severus?' she asked, unsure and afraid.  
  
'Yes, yes, Morganna.' He nodded, putting his now warm hand against her cheek.  
  
Lily and Aeolus quietly withdrew as Severus pulled Anna over to him, and kissed her.  
  
'The potion worked,' she murmured, dazed.  
  
'It certainly took it's own sweet time about it, but yes, it worked.' He smiled at her, happy in the knowledge that this was his wife he held in his arms.  
  
'I love you, Severus, I almost died myself when you just collapsed.' She whispered, burying her face in his chest and crying a little. He wrapped his arms gently around her, and just held her quietly.  
  
'I love you too, Morganna.'  
  
She sat up, and faced him silently for a moment. 'You turned my whole world upside down, you know that, Severus. If I'd never seen you, I probably would have done what my family wanted me to do. Marry Marc Remillard, secure the family's fortune, be a good little daughter who never argued with anything Papa said.'  
  
'And would you have been happy?' he asked, stroking her hair.  
  
'Perhaps. Perhaps not. We won't know now, will we?' Anna smiled, closing her eyes.  
  
Severus cupped her chin, tilted her head towards him and kissed her. 'No,' he said, when he finally broke the kiss, 'We won't.'  
  
~*~  
  
Anna was on the lakeside with her friends. Yva, Nanette, Lisette and Alexandra had come over from France when they heard she was pregnant. As far as these three knew, the baby would be Severus's, they knew nothing of O'Connell, and that's just how she wanted it to stay. Severus was mucking about on the other side of the lake, with his friend Aeolus.  
  
Yva said wickedly, 'You're bathing habits were the talk of the school back in France, Anna. Have you scandalized Hogwarts yet?'  
  
Anna blushed. Yva laughed, and Lily looked confused. 'What do you mean?' she asked.  
  
'Anna likes lakes better than baths.' Yva explained.  
  
'Why don't I start now? What'll you give me if I do?' Anna grinned, with a wicked gleam in her eye. She glanced speculatively over at Severus.  
  
'Hmm…' Yva considered it. She called to Severus. 'What'll we give your pretty wife here to strip down and jump in the lake?'  
  
'This is a place of learning, not a brothel! I'll have no part in that.' Severus replied haughtily.  
  
Anna and Yva laughed. Yva tilted her head. 'I take that as a yes. Anna?'  
  
Anna laughed and nodded. She stripped down to her chemise, right on the lakeside, and went into the water.  
  
On the other side of the lake, Aeolus gaped at the now scantily clad Anna.  
  
Severus prodded him.  
  
'Ah, yes. Sorry Sev.' Aeolus closed his mouth.  
  
Anna laughed as Severus knocked Aeolus into the water.  
  
'You won't get away with that, Severus Snape!' Aeolus shouted. 'Accio Severus!'  
  
Severus went flying into the water. 'Bugger!' he yelled as he went. He came out on the side where the girls all were (they were all now in the water too).  
  
Just then, the last person Anna thought she'd see today walked past, Jonathan O'Connell. He tilted his head and looked at her.  
  
She lifted her chin defiantly, and chose then to wrap her arms around Severus and kiss him. She made sure Jonathan saw her wedding ring as she did so. When she turned around again, he was gone.  
  
And everyone was laughing and cheering them on! She blushed rosily, and caught some very provocative things coming from Yva, in French of course.  
  
"Yva!" Maria blushed. "Such things are not said in public."  
  
"People don't usually strip down, jump in a lake, and then kiss passionately in public, either." Yva chortled.  
  
~*~  
  
When Anna woke, it was Sunday morning. Severus was no where to be found, and her hair tousled silvery hair fell down her shoulders in waves.  
  
She threw back the covers and stood up, only to find someone knocking at the door. She swore briefly, borrowed Severus's robe and opened the door a crack. To her surprise, it was Jonathan O'Connell at the door.  
  
"What do you want?" she demanded.  
  
"What a way to greet the father of your baby, Anna." Jonathan drawled, sticking his foot in the door.  
  
"Get out of here, O'Connell." She bit out.  
  
"Or you'll what? Wonder what your husband would think of me turning up here, hmm?"  
  
Anna slapped Jonathan – hard. She trembled with rage. "You, Jonathan O'Connell, were a distraction, and not a very pleasant one at that."  
  
"And how many people know that? That this," Jonathan put his hand on her abdomen, "is not Severus's? Hmm?"  
  
She slapped his hand away, cheeks burning. "Severus knows; how could he not? It is none of your business. In case you'd forgotten, my mother's lawyers have already contacted you, you waived any parental rights." Anna reminded him.  
  
"So I did. I signed that ever-so-politely-worded document that your mother's lawyers wrote up. I also noted it was from your mother's lawyers. Does Mr. Montaque not care what his daughters are up to anymore? Why didn't your father send me that document?" Jonathan probed.  
  
"That is none of your business."  
  
"Yes, actually, it is. Did Daddy know what little Anna was doing? I know your father; he wouldn't approve of this at all. He would make you marry me, wouldn't he?"  
  
"Perhaps. But that means nothing, I am married already."  
  
"Ah, yes. Severus Snape the Infamous."  
  
"This is pointless. Get out of my sight." Anna snapped.  
  
Severus chose now to walk in on the argument. He strolled past Jonathan, to stand behind Anna. Looping his arms around her waist, he leant his chin on her shoulder. "Is there a problem here?" he asked mildly.  
  
"No, Jonathan was just leaving." Anna replied, giving Jonathan a look that just dared him to argue further.  
  
Something changed when Severus heard Anna say 'Jonathan'. He stiffened, almost unnoticeably – but he had wrapped his arms around Anna, she felt it – felt the way he tensed behind her. Jonathan didn't see it, but Anna definitely felt it.  
  
"Good day, Anna, Severus." Jonathan walked away, humming.  
  
Anna pushed the door closed, and turned in Severus arms, until she faced him. "He just came to harass me about the baby." She whispered, burying her face in Severus's shoulder, wrapping her arms around him.  
  
Severus made her look up at him. "Morganna, what – specifically – did he want?"  
  
"To know if my father knows that Morag is not my husband's child." She replied.  
  
Severus's arms tightened around her. "What did you tell him?"  
  
"To leave. That it was none of his business. I love you, Severus, and I don't want Jonathan O'Connell to get between us." She stared up at him, large blue eyes pleading with him.  
  
He swore briefly. "He won't come between us, Morganna."  
  
Anna regarded him from beneath dark lowered lashes. Fear that perhaps Jonathan would indeed get between them made her wary of Severus's promise, but she clung desperately to the hope that Severus meant what he said.  
  
~*~  
  
Anna sat at the Slytherin table during breakfast, alone, but she didn't stay long. Worried for her pale and careworn friend, Lily brought Anna over to the Gryffindor table where she plied her with delicious and tempting foods. Anna made a valiant effort to eat what was set in front of her, but it seemed her appetite had fled.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lily, I'm just not hungry." Anna said finally.  
  
"I can see that. Do I look like I care? Eat, Morganna. You look like you haven't eaten properly in ages. When did you last have a good meal? Hmm?" Lily watched as Anna struggled and failed to remember. "My point exactly. Eat."  
  
Anna gave in gracefully, and ate. Aware that she was being watched by Jonathan O'Connell, and his latest girlfriend – Kathryn Jacobson. She was a beautiful socialite, the sort of girl Anna's brother Gerad was frequently seen with – the sort of girl like her sister Lacci, and Luci when she could be bothered. 'Kathryn would never be troubled by an unplanned pregnancy,' Anna thought with bitterness. 'She's too perfect for that – too exactly what my father always wanted me to be, what Gloria never was, and never could have been.'  
  
Under Jonathan and Kathryn's watchful eyes, Anna refused to allow any visible signs of weakness or fear. She was afraid, for herself, and for her daughter. Kathryn looked pityingly at her, and she gave Kathryn the same look back. That startled the dark haired society-girl, what was there for Anna to pity? Anna knew all too well.  
  
"Morganna, you stop thinking about that prat over there." Lily instructed. "And start thinking about the prat you married. Wait, that came out wrong." Lily grinned, and Anna gave a helpless giggle.  
  
~*~  
  
Epilogue:  
  
Morganna and Severus were happily married, and Morganna's baby (a girl) was born that summer. Severus got a job as Potions Master, and he does his job wonderfully. Morganna does her best to be a perfect wife and mother, and one day, when Morag is older, they plan to tell her of her parentage. But mere mention of Jonathan O'Connell will make Severus suddenly feel like performing an Unforgivable Curse or three. Morganna hasn't been back to France since she was 16. 


	2. Author's Notes for Once Upon A Time

Author's Notes for 'Once Upon A Time'.  
  
By Adele Elisabeth  
  
~*~  
  
Firstly, thank you for taking the time to read this work. It's been in the making since late last year, and now it's a reality, I'm quite proud of myself.  
  
In case you hadn't gathered, it's based on ongoing role-plays at neopets.com's role-play message boards. My friend Sevvy Snape (another writer here at fanfiction.net) wrote 'Irony of Life' which I really like and I found it to be the same time frame from Severus Snape's point of view. It includes my character, Morganna Montaque, the main character of 'Once Upon A Time'.  
  
So, about Morganna.  
  
Morganna was a character that I created last year, to role-play. She began as Elena Delacour, the young cousin of Fleur. She became Eleyne; she went through several such names. Then there were versions of her as 'Eleyne Perrault' or 'Elena Perrault', among others. The theme of french transfer remained, and all these different versions were connected to one another.  
  
Finally, Morgy settled as 'Morganna Montaque'. Her family history had sort of built up over time, and now she is a fairly well-rounded character, with family scandals aplenty, good and bad traits, fears, hates, and loves. Clearly, Severus Snape has been a big part of her life.  
  
If I wanted to describe Morganna, words like 'caring', 'kind', 'thoughtful', or 'empathetic' might spring to mind.  
  
So what's she doing in Slytherin?  
  
Good question. I've tried to answer it in several ways, several times.  
  
Because she can be ruthless when someone hurts her or those she loves.  
  
Alternatively, because she sat down, put on the hat, and thought 'Severus's House' as hard as she could.  
  
The second sounds a little more believable. I'm not saying she couldn't be ruthless, I'm just saying that it would be like watching a Labrador try to be a bulldog.  
  
The Snapes have been a sort of pet project of mine. Not Severus, he's Sevvy's and that's how it'll stay, thank you very much, but I've been playing his wife and daughter for a while now, and building up Morganna's family, her personality, her history, even the history of her family, it's been something to do on a boring afternoon (or in Maths when I decide that Pythagoras is just a bit beyond me).  
  
I've always liked English lessons, because I like to write.  
  
In form one and two, I was encouraged by the good reactions to my writing from my teacher, Mr. Brosnahan (sorry if I misspelt the name, Mr. B! Sorry if I misspelt 'misspelt'). I kept writing because of a story I started writing a few years earlier, 'Perdita'. 'Perdita' got rained on and went moldy (literally), but it was a beginning and I kept writing.  
  
I'm boring you now, aren't I?  
  
Sorry.  
  
But this is my space, and you don't have to read it if you don't want to.  
  
Did I just say that? Gasp!  
  
Freewill. What a concept.  
  
So, I write.  
  
A lot.  
  
Constantly.  
  
I got kicked off the computer for two days after I was devoting all my time to the eight or so stories that I'm currently writing.  
  
Whoa.  
  
I have no life!  
  
So you better like my stories, since that's my only substitute for a regular social life, is stories and role-plays.  
  
Thought this was supposed to be Author's Notes for Once Upon A Time, huh?  
  
So did I.  
  
Easily distracted, aren't I?  
  
Love,  
  
Adele Elisabeth, the beautiful and infuriating. 


End file.
